Static random access memory (SRAM) utilizes transistors to retain bits of data in a memory array. In order to retain the bits of data, a voltage is applied to the SRAM. Traditionally, the amount of voltage needed to retain bits of data accurately and compensate for SRAM leakage is referred to as the data retention voltage (DRV). In low-power devices, the DRV needed to compensate for SRAM leakage can significantly contribute to the total power consumption of the device.